Hitherto, an adaptive hydraulic anti-vibration device has been used as a member achieving both high damping and a low dynamic-to-static modulus ratio (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). However, owing to its complicated structure, the adaptive hydraulic anti-vibration device is difficult to downsize, and is also costly. Besides, the adaptive hydraulic anti-vibration device has such a problem that its anti-vibration property has directional dependence. Accordingly, it is desired that high damping and a low dynamic-to-static modulus ratio be both achieved in an anti-vibration rubber of a non-adaptive hydraulic type.